Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(4x-7)-(-10+x)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{4x-7}{)} - (-10+x) $ $ {8x-14} - (-10+x) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 8x-14 {-1(}\gray{-10+x}{)} $ $ 8x-14 + {10-x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8x - x} {-14 + 10}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {7x} {-14 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {7x} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $7x-4$